Clothes ironing is generally done on ironing boards of wood or metal, usually with standard surface dimensions of approximately 54 inches by 15 inches and in the general form of a rectangle with a tapered "nose" at one end. Folding legs are usually provided, sometimes permitting adjustment for a multiplicity of heights to suit the ironer.
With the advent of permanent press fabrics, traditional habits of ironing have been changing to occasional "touch-up" ironing. To accommodate this style of convenience ironing, at any time, in any room, consumers have turned to compact, miniature ironing boards which can be transported easily within the home for use on any working surface, and which can be stored easily in closets, drawers, or in suitcases when traveling. These miniature ironing boards vary in dimensions, but are generally about half the size of standard ironing boards. Since these miniature ironing boards are typically used on table tops and the like, it is customary to provide only short fixed legs up to about 6 inches in length to support the ironing board. In some cases, the legs can be folded.
Unlike standard ironing boards, these miniature ironing boards have without exception failed to provide any height adjustments whatsoever to suit the height of the ironer in relation to the height of the working surface on which the miniature ironing board is placed.